


Honey Stark vs. the Wizarding World

by lostunderthemountain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fem!Harry, Multi, for now, veela!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an explosion kills her last remaining blood relatives, a young girl finds herself a family consisting of superheroes, secret agents and a glorified secretary. Voldemort, Dumbledore, Paparazzi; you should all be very afraid…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my fan fiction.net account hopingforthemoonlight, so I'm not ripping it off

  ** _13/06/15_**

**_4:30 A.M._ **

**_Location:_ ** _George Cinq; Paris, France_

 

Honey Stark rolled out of the double bed in the hotel room to the sound of Pepper quietly scolding her dad.

“Honestly Tony, can’t you behave for more than five minutes?” Pepper Potts sighed. As much as she loved him, Tony Stark would be the death of her.

“What’s Dad done now Pepper?” Honey asked tiredly

“He’s been himself, what more does he have to do?” Pepper responded rhetorically.

“Excuse me!”

“Fair point.” Honey shrugged, pulling her ruby red hair up into a sloppy bun.

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed, “As the -”

“Goddamn Paterfamilias of this room.” Honey and Pepper chimed.

“I demand respect! And I’m obviously not going to get it from either of you!” Tony grumbled, but his smile ruined the pretence.

“We love you too Daddy.” Honey grinned at her father. Ten years she’d been calling him that and it still sounded like music to his ears. Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Come on, Starks squared, or we’re going to miss our flight.”

“Pep, _darling_ , I still don’t understand why you say that even though it’s _our_ jet.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_6:00 A.M._ **

**_Location:_ ** _Airplane; Stark hanger; Parisian Airport; Paris, France_

 

Honey settled down into a chair as they got ready to take off. Pepper was leafing through some papers while Tony and Rhodey were just sitting (with it being way too early for alcohol).

Suddenly, the tune to ‘Uptown Girl’ started blaring from Honey’s bag. The girl dived for it and retrieved her iPhone.

“Steve!” the redhead exclaimed, all tiredness vanishing with the sound of her boyfriend’s voice. Pepper and Rhodey’s eyes snapped to Tony, who was watching the scene cautiously. Nobody could deny that Honey seemed more vibrant the she had all week... Tony grinned mischievously and crept behind his daughter, before grabbing her phone – ignoring the loud protests.

“No visiting for the day Captain! Especially after nine! I’ll have Jarvis on watch!”

“Dad!” Honey cried out, lunging up and artfully knocking the phone out of the father’s hand before catching it with her own. Giving her dad a very dark glare, Honey returned to her conversation:

“Sorry about him Steve, he thinks he’s funny.”

 _“S’alright Trooper, Tony just thinks he’s protecting you.”_ Steve’s voice soothed her despite the crackling.

“I’ll ring you when we get back to the States, okay love? My phone’s roaming.” Honey didn’t _want_ to stop talking to him though.

_“Sure, see you when you get back.”_

“I love you.”

_“Love you too, Trooper.”_

Honey smiled into the phone as the connection was cut off.

“Really Tony, did you have to?” Pepper sighed – again – at her partner’s foolishness, “Steve _told you_ he wasn’t going to cross ‘that line’ but you _still_ embarrass them regularly.”

Tony looked down at his shoes’ as he normally did whenever Pepper scolded him. Rhodey – however – took this moment to admire everything that’d happened over the last ten years...


	2. Chapter Two

**_12/04/05_ **

**_11:45 a.m._ **

**_Location:_ ** _Main Street; Malibu, California_

Captain James Rhodes (aka Rhodey) sped down the road towards the jet hanger. He'd been called in (on one of his _rare_ days off) due to an explosion. Rhodey could only hope that it wasn't Tony's idea of a prank.

**_-:-_ **

Rhodey arrived to see the best part of the hanger belching out smoke.

"Captain Rhodes!" a young technician called, running to him, "Lieutenant Marshall Williams, sir."

"Can you tell me what happened here Lieutenant?" the Captain questioned.

"A group was being shown round the hanger sir; four Germans and four Brits, guests of Stark Industries. The Brit's son starting messing around with the controls for the unmanned prototype. The elder Brits wouldn't let the sergeant in charge stop him and the kid applied too much power to the engines. Eight people were killed in the blast sir."

"Eight?" Rhodey frowned, doing a headcount of those involved, "There was a survivor?"

"Yes sir: the other kid with the Brits. I think they said she was their niece. Cute kid, nothing like the rest of the family."

"Where is she now?"

"In the Medical Room sir." Williams looked around, "Sir, I'm thinking she might not be _normal_."

"Lieutenant?"

"Sir, the only reason she survived was because she created a sort of... _force-field_ around herself. And it only went down when she fell asleep."

Rhodey raised an eyebrow.

"Can I see the kid?"

"Of course sir."

**_-:-_ **

The Med. Room was a flurry of activity. A coroner was checking over the remains of the people caught in the blast.

_Correction, five good, honest people who were unfortunate enough to be around that little shit and his parents..._ Rhodey thought bitterly, catching sight of the body of the German's three year old kid that was under a white sheet.

"The girl's over there sir." Williams stated, nodding over to a small, sleeping form with shocking, ruby red hair. There was a young-looking nurse sat next to the child, stroking said hair. Rhodey dismissed the Lieutenant before tapping the nurse on the shoulder.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Just sleeping sir, but she's underfed and seems to be abused – even if the scars are a month or so old."

Rhodey's brow furrowed, why the hell would anyone abuse their own flesh and blood?

"Does she have any other family left?"

"There's a Marge Dursley listed as a contact, but we've been unable to reach her Captain. Do you know anyone she can stay with?"

"Rhodey grinned.

"I know just the person..."

* * *

 

**_12:30_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Stark Island, Malibu, California._

"Pepper! Tony! Anyone home?" Rhodey called out, laying the little girl down on the couch.

"Rhodey, what's wrong?"

Rhodey spun round to see Pepper at the top of the stairs.

"Pepper, thank God!"

"What's that little girl doing here?"

"It's complicated, can you go get Tony?"

Pepper was clearly in shock, but nodded and hurried down the stairs to the garage. Rhodey released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and flopped down next to the little girl. Rhodey twirled a lock of her hair just as Tony stepped into the room.

"My, my Rhodey, what have you gotten yourself into?" Tony questioned, grinning at his long time friend.

"Now's not the time for jokes Tony." Rhodey regarded is friend's childishness tiredly, "You remember the unmanned prototype?"

"Course, what about it?"

"You're gonna need a new one. A kid from the group being shown round today started messin' round with the controls and put the engines up to full throttle."

"Didn't the sergeant stop him?" Pepper asked

"The kid's dad – Vernon Dursley – stopped him, so the engines exploded and killed nearly all of them."

" _Nearly_ all of them? There was a survivor." Tony raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"The kid Tony who d'you think?" Rhodey sighed, "Listen, we're trying to get in touch with the man's sister, so can the kid stay here for a bit?"

"Sure, how much trouble can one kid be?"

* * *

 

**_13/04/05_ **

**_07:30_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Stark Island; Malibu, California_

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts had come to expect many things being the P.A. to Tony Stark, but not what had happened in the past week.

The first day had started out as normal: she'd driven to Stark Island (named such because Tony had once had a _huge_ fixation on the Thunderbirds). Jarvis had let her in and she started listing anything important.

"Miss Potts."

"Yes Jarvis?"

"The young miss Mr. Rhodes brought yesterday is in the kitchen trying to make breakfast."

Pepper dropped her pen in shock, "Is she alright?"

"Physically, she is in perfect health. However, she is muttering continuously about how 'Uncle Vernon' would be angry at her for 'sleeping in'."

_Sleeping in!_ Pepper's mothering instinct (which, apparently, every woman had) made her shoot off towards the kitchen. She wasn't sure herself what was in there!

**_-:-_ **

Pepper stumbled into the kitchen to see the miniature child frying bacon on the state of the art hob, "What are you doing?" Pep asked, torn between amazement and worry. The little girl 'epp'ed in fright and spun around.

"Sorry ma'am, I-I was j-just -" she looked to be close to tears.

"It's alright, it's alright." Pepper hastily reassured the girl, tuning the oven off, "But it's not your job to cook breakfast honey."

The little girl blinked...then:

"Uncle Vernon says that freaks like me aren't useful for anything apart from making breakfast and doing chores."

Now it was Pepper's turn to blink. What sort of person told a _child_ they were a freak?

"Well, making breakfast is my job now. Would you like to watch some television?" the girl's eyes widened.

"Yes please! I've never been allowed to watch _television_ before!"

It took everything in Pepper's power to stop herself crying...

* * *

 

**_14/04/05_ **

**_17:12_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Stark Island; Malibu, California_

"Tony, I'm going to go to England and kill someone."

That one sentence cause the unflappable Tony Stark to look up – in shock – at his P.A. Pepper _never_ resorted to violence.

"What's brought this on?" he asked cautiously. Pepper huffed.

"You know we were looking for the little girl's last living relative?"

"Yes..."

"Well, we found her...and..."

" _And?_ "

"And...Oh Tony, she was awful! She said – and I quote – 'Drown the little slut, she's good for nothing except prostitution'!" Pepper collapsed on the sofa as Tony's gaze turned steely.

"What will happen to her?"

"I don't know Tony. Neither me nor Rhodey can adopt her because we 'won't be able to give her a stable enough life'." Pepper bit her lip, "There's a high chance of her being taken into care."

Tony ran a hand through his hair: the kid was so sweet, she didn't deserve to go to an orphanage or whatever they were now called...then an idea struck him.

"Pepper I want you to get the best lawyers on the phone."

"Why?"

"Cause I'll adopt the kid." Tony grinned wryly, "You'll have to help though: I don't think I'd be very good at the mothering thing."

**OOMPH!**

Not for the first time the Personal Assistant hugged her boss.

"Pep... _can't breathe._ "

* * *

 

**_17/04/05_ **

**_10:00_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Town Hall, Adoption Department; Malibu, California_

The fifth day saw three people standing in the foyer of the Adoption Department, they were: a dark-haired man, a strawberry-red haired woman and a little girl who had a freshly cut bob of ruby red hair.

"Just sign here Mr. Stark." The department's secretary simpered, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Tony, she needs a name." The woman reminded the now named Mr. Stark, glowering at the secretary.

"Good point Pep." Tony admitted, not noticing the interaction as he turned to the little girl, "What would you like to be called?"

The little girl blinked.

"I like tha name Miss Potts calls me." She whispered, looking down at her shoes.

"Honey?"

"Yeah, and Miss Potts' name!"

Tony grinned impishly

"So you want to be called Honey Virginia?"

'Honey' nodded eagerly as Pepper (glare war with the secretary forgotten) smiled at her proudly.

"Very well, Honey Virginia Stark it is then!" Tony – signing the papers – smiled as he heard Pep and Honey cheer (the latter was slightly hesitant).

"Now, how about we go and get some ice-cream!"

* * *

 

**_19/04/05_ **

**_14:00_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Stark Industries; Malibu, California_

Tony was stood with Rhodey and Lieutenant Williams as they watched a simulation of the new unmanned prototype.

"As you can see, Lieutenant, the new engines can withstand more power being applied than the previous one did, but I wouldn't advise letting a five year old near the controls again."

"Of course not sir." Williams assured the genius billionaire.

"You my go now, Lieutenant." Rhodey interrupted. As the Lieutenant left, Rhodey turned to his long time friend, "How's the kid doing?"

"Honey's doing great!" Tony enthused, "She's at a day-care centre right now."

"That her name then; Honey?"

"It's the name I gave her when I adopted her."

" _What!_ "

"You heard...do you mind that I made you one of her guardians?"

Rhodey seemed temporarily lost for words...

"Tony, what did you do to Rhodey?" Pepper asked tiredly, as she entered through a side door.

"Just told him we adopted Honey." Tony smirked, before noticing the look on her face, "What's the matter? Did I do something?"

"There's a suit in your office, he says he wants to talk to you..."Pepper glanced back at the door, "But, Tony, he's making the electrics go haywire...something's off about him."

Tony raised an eyebrow and left, which meant that Pepper had to deal with a still-very-much-dazed Rhodey.

**_-:-_ **

Tony observed the suit as he entered the room. He seemed at ease yet he reminded Tony of the business men he usually let Obadiah deal with. The actual suit the man was wearing was Armani and looked freshly pressed.

"Mr. Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you." The suit said in a neutral accent, leaning forward, hand outstretched.

"Charmed." Tony smiled tightly, grasping the man's hand, "And you are?" Gesturing that they should sit.

"Agent Todd McPherson, from the Department of Magic at the White House."

"Excuse me?" Tony asked, bewildered. Surely the man hadn't said _magic_.

"I can hear the disbelief in your voice sir, would you like a demonstration."

Tony nodded, thinking _this has to be good..._ Agent McPherson clicked his fingers and the computer screen on Tony's desk turned into a rooster.

" _Impossible..._ " Tony breathed.

"Do you honestly believe that anything is impossible Mr. Stark?" the agent asked, "Your father _did_ tell you about Captain America, did he not."

Tony grinned at the suit; "Of course. So tell me, Agent Todd McPherson, what is it you're here about?"

"Two weeks ago the Department noted a new magical signature entering the area of Malibu. _Last_ week said signature spiked before nearly dropping off the scale. The Department managed to isolate the revived signature to your island." McPherson told him gravely, "Do you have any idea who – or what – it could be?"

Myriads of excuses ran through Tony's head...yet, for some reason...

"There's only one new person in my life right now..."he began slowly, noting that McPherson was taking out a notepad, "My adoptive daughter, Honey Stark."

"How old is she?"

"Not even five. My A.I, Jarvis, managed to estimate her date of birth to near the end of July due to her brain's growth rate before he somehow went offline."

McPherson nodded, "Do you have any idea _why_ her magic spiked?"

"My friend Rhodey said that she only survived the explosion that killed her relatives because she created a sort of force field around herself, I'm guessing that was the spike?" at the agent's nod, Tony continued, "She's originally from Britain, should that cause any problems?"

"None at all, we can file immigration and adoption papers for her and send copies to the Brits." McPherson finished writing with a flourish, "Considering you make and use a lot of electrical equipment, you should find away to make them work around magic, if what happened to your A.I was anything to go by."

"What makes you think I can do it?" Tony challenged

"You are Tony Stark." The agent replied, shrugging, "My only request is that you tell the Department how you did it."

Tony smirked, "Then it sounds like we have a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review :D


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins…*evil cackling in the distance*

**_04/08/09_ **

**_14:22_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Runway, Malibu Air Base; Malibu, California_

Nine year old Honey Stark hopped from one Nike-clad foot to the other. It had been _three months_ since she'd last seen her dad and now he'd been _found_! According to Rhodey, he was in a bad way.

 _So me and Pepper will just have to look after him_ Honey decided as the carrier plane landed, _like he did for me..._

The younger female glanced up at the older one as the carrier's door opened. Pepper smiled down at her shakily then looked back towards the plane as Tony and Rhodey, who – having disembarked the carrier – were waving away the stretcher Pepper had asked for.

"Daddy!" Honey cried out, running forward and flinging her arms around Tony's waist.

"Hey kiddo." Tony grinned weakly, ruffling her hair, "You've grown."

Pepper smiled at the (very common) scene, while many of the base's staff were gawking and taking pictures.

"What's this Pep, a few tears for your long lost boss?" Tony asked, trying to keep his calm, debonair tone as he just _saw_ her for the first time (in months, of course).

"Tears of joy." She shot back with the ease the pair were accustom to, "I hate job hunting."

"Well, holiday's over, back to work."

 

* * *

 

 

**_14/08/09_ **

**_20:58_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Stark Island; Malibu, California_

"Pepper." Honey began, staring down the stairs that led to the garage, "What's Daddy doing down there?"

"I wish I knew sweetheart, I wish I knew." Pepper sighed. Ever since Tony had come home he'd been acting strange...

"Come on, bed time miss! You've got a school day tomorrow!"

Honey pouted, but shuffled up the stairs, teddy in hand, without complaint.

Once Pepper was out of earshot, Honey called for Jarvis:

"Yes, Miss Stark."

"Tell Daddy I said goodnight."

"Of course, Miss Stark."

 

* * *

 

 

**_19/09/10_ **

**_23:10_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Tony's Office, Stark Island; Malibu, California_

Tony Stark was sat at his desk, surrounded by screwed up balls of paper that he'd thrown haphazardly around the room. He knew he was dying, but how do you explain that to a ten year old who had already lost her parents and her first guardians?

Grabbing another piece of paper and his fountain pen, Tony started to write:

_Honey,_

_I know that, when you read this the world will seem dark and confusing and you won't know what to do..._

_But just remember that I will always love you. You are the daughter that was given to me and if I'm perfectly honest I didn't deserve you in my life._

_It breaks my heart knowing that I won't be there on your first day of Salem, or when you get married (cause Pep's assured me that that will happen). _

_But, despite it all, I know that Rhodey, Coulson, McPherson and Pepper will all look after you and I'm sure the first three will happily chase away any boys for me._

_Lots of Love,_

_Daddy x_

Folding the letter up, Tony slid it into an envelope. After sealing said envelope, Tony wrote Honey's name on it with a flourish.

"Daddy."

Tony spun around (stuffing the envelope in his drawer next to his letter to Pepper as he did so) and saw that Honey was stood at his door in her Hannah Montana with her battered Care Bear teddy under her arm.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" he asked, rocketing out of his chair and closer to her.

"I had the nightmare."

The Nightmare, the one Honey had been having for as long as anyone could remember. It mostly consisted of a sickly green light (which, according to McPherson, was the _Killing Curse_ ) and a high, cold laugh. While normally that wouldn't be a lot to scare someone; Honey always woke up nearly screaming, so maybe there was more to it.

"I see." Tony scooped her up, "shall we go get some hot chocolate."

"And ice cream?" Honey asked him, her eyes big.

"It's too late for ice cream munchkin." Tony chucked as he carefully meandered down the stairs.

When they reached the kitchen, Natalie was already setting two mugs on the counter.

"Jarvis told me." She explained when she saw Tony's raised eyebrow.

"Ah." Tony reached for the chocolate powder, "You can go home now Natalie, it would be better if it was just me and Hon."

"Of course, Mr. Stark." Natalie smiled almost _coldly_ , "Goodnight."

Natalie turned on her heel and left, but not before saying goodnight to Honey.

"Night Natalie." Honey smiled at the other red head tiredly.

Tony swirled cream onto the top of the hot chocolate before setting it down in front of the little girl, "There you go Your Highness."

Honey giggled and with a quick 'Thank you Daddy', she gulped down at least half the drink before surfacing with cream on her nose. Tony laughed at her. If he only had a small amount of time left with his daughter, he was going to make it count.

 

* * *

 

 

**_31/07/11_ **

**_09:00_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Stark Tower; Manhattan, New York_

Honey Stark was stood next to her father (who was sat down) in his office waiting for a visitor who hadn't booked an appointment.

Apparently, Albus Dumbledore had come to talk about schooling even though Honey had passed Salem's entry exams with flying colours.

"What do you think Honey?" Tony asked as the pair watched Dumbledore through the camera that was in the lift.

"He looks like an anorexic Santa." Honey stated matter of factly, making Tony laugh.

The lift doors opened with a _ping (!)_ and Dumbledore stepped out, moving with majesty that – in the Starks' eyes – he didn't deserve.

"Ahh, Ríonach," the old man's eyes twinkled, "You certainly have grown since I last saw you."

"My name is Honey Stark, sir." The girl stated coolly, and Tony saw that her 'paparazzi pout' was sliding onto her face, "Please get it right."

"Of course...Miss Stark." Dumbledore amended through slightly gritted teeth, "I have come to talk about your enrolment in Hogwarts."

"What about it?" Honey asked, "I was accepted into Salem's Academy for Young Witches last month and I see no need to travel to a _different country_ to go to a school that's still in the Dark Ages."

Dumbledore spluttered, "Young lady, I don't think you understand-"

"If I may, Mr. Dumbledore," Tony interrupted, "But what type of courses does Hogwarts offer?"

"All the basics Mr. Stark: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions. Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology..." Dumbledore rattled off

"Yet no – what do you call us? – _Muggle_ courses?"

"We do have a Muggle Studies elective."

"That's half a century out of date." Honey muttered, only to be shushed by Tony.

"So you have no classes that will help your students blend into the Mundane world?"

"Why would they need to 'blend in' with the Muggles?" Dumbledore asked, puzzled.

"Because of your Statue of Secrecy," Honey rolled her eyes, "Even if you have Obliviators; Wizards and Witches would still stick out from the general populace."

Dumbledore cursed himself for not coming more prepared, especially considering Stark was a Muggle.

"Miss Stark, I beg of you to consider attending Hogwarts, it was your birth parents fondest wish for you to attend their old school."

Honey raised an eyebrow; cold, guileless emerald eyes staring at the aged wizard. Dumbledore felt increasingly uncomfortable. This wasn't how the Girl Who Lived was _supposed_ to be.

"I will consider it, Headmaster, but only because you asked, not because it was my birth parents _fondest wish_."

The man had clearly heard the dismissal in her tone, because in a matter of seconds he had Apparated out of the room.

"You'll _consider_ it?" Tony asked incredulously, "Why?"

"We need to know what we're up against Dad," Honey started, "Agent McPherson says that Dumbledore has some international pull, he could try to force me back to Britain for all we know."

"So we try a few years and run when he's satisfied?"

"Yeah, in short." Honey beamed

"Alright...But if your grades drop too far I'll pull you out before you can say 'Hocus Pocus'" Tony grumbled, feeling as though something bad was going to happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review! :D


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts…what the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before watching the first Captain America…so the endings a bit different.

**_01/09/11_ **

**_10:45_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Platform 9 ¾, Kings Cross Station; London, England_

Tony Stark grasped his daughter's shoulder tightly as they stood near the crimson train.

"I still don't like this idea kiddo." He muttered, looking over at three teenage boys who were admiring a _tarantula_!

"It'll be alright Dad, I promise." Honey assured him, trying to ignore the British accents that blended into one and the niggling realisation that she wouldn't fit in _at all_.

"What the hell!" Tony yelped suddenly, feeling something wet and slimy touch his right ankle.

"That's a toad." Honey stated the obvious, picking the small creature up between her thumb and forefinger, "Wonder whose it is..."

"Trevor!" a male voice cried out. A blonde, round-faced boy rushed over to Honey, "Oh thank you!" he beamed, "Gran! I found Trevor!"

"Well thank goodness for that." A stately, older woman – who had a vulture hat and a large red handbag – joined them, "Neville...who are these people?"

"Oh! Umm..."

"Honey Stark ma'am," the girl said, holding out her hand, "And this is my father; Tony Stark."

"A pleasure miss, sir." The woman shook their hands, "I am Augusta Longbottom and this is my grandson Neville... Might I say Miss Stark; that is a very strange accent you have. Where are you from?"

"I raised Honey in America Mrs. Longbottom, but she was born in Britain." Tony explained, smiling genially. Mrs. Longbottom smiled back.

"Neville, why don't you and Honey go find a compartment together?"

"Okay, bye Gran." Neville muttered, hugging her briefly. Honey wrapped her arms around Tony's waist, resting her head against his chest and hearing the hum of the chest piece.

"Bye Daddy." She whispered

"Bye kiddo, keep your necklace on." Tony muttered, bending down to kiss the top of her head.

"I will, tell Pep and Tasha that I'll miss them."

**_11:10_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Moving rapidly through the English countryside_

"So Neville." Honey grinned at her potential friend, "Got any idea what you want to do _after_ Hogwarts."

The blonde shrugged, "My family's been in politics for years, so I'll be expected to carry on that tradition..."

Honey raised an eyebrow, "You shouldn't just do what everyone wants you too. My dad – well, adoptive dad – is one of the leading names in electronics but I've wanted to be a fashion designer since I was seven."

"What...what are _electronics_." Neville asked slowly. Honey grinned and started talking at a mile a minute, it being a topic she was much more comfortable with.

 

* * *

 

 

**_11:35_ **

Honey was half way through describing what a remote control did when the compartment's door slid open. A girl with cappuccino coloured skin and braided black hair (complete with multicoloured beads) stood looking at them warily from golden coloured eyes.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked them, without any preamble.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Honey grinned easily, while Neville managed a weak smile, "What's your name?"

"Tracey Davis." The girl cringed, as though they'd throw her out.

"Cute name." Honey noted, "I'm Honey Stark."

"N-Neville Longbottom." The boy mumbled.

Tracey smiled hesitantly, shunting her trunk next to the benching and sat next to Neville. An awkward silence ensued until Neville turned to Honey.

"S-So you were telling me about this re-mote control, Hon."

 

* * *

 

**_18:30_ **

**_Location:_ ** _the Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Scotland._

Honey felt bewildered as the hat finished singing. They were _sorting_ people by _personality_. Professor unrolled a scroll and started calling out names, some of which sounded strange.

When Tracey was called up, Honey gave her a thumbs up and cheered when she was sorted into Slytherin, and she did the same thing for Neville when he was sorted into Gryffindor. After a few more minutes her 'name' was called.

"Potter, Ríonach."

Honey rolled her eyes as – surprisingly – people began to whisper.

"It's _Honey Stark_ ma'am." She replied loudly, before stepping up to the stool with (seemingly) no care.

**_Well Miss Stark, you certainly do know how to make an impression_ **

_Thank You. Now hurry up and put me into one of these houses_

**_I thought this wouldn't be too difficult_** "RAVENCLAW!"

 

* * *

 

**_02/09/11_ **

**_09:03_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Walking to Charms, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry; Scotland_

"You never told me you were Ríonach Potter!" Neville hissed as the three walked down the corridor.

"Because I'm not," the girl in question shrugged, "I've been Honey Virginia Stark ever since I was five years old and have preferred it...Why is everyone so bothered?"

"Honey," Tracey chewed her lip nervously, "You stopped the last Dark Lord."

"I did _what_? How?

"Nobody knows the full details, but Dumbledore told the Ministry... _and_ the press that the Dark Lord went to your birth parents' house ten years ago and k-killed them but he couldn't kill you and somehow he...disappeared I guess."

"So I'm famous because I lived while my birth parents died?" Honey snorted, "How many orphans are there in the world? I bet _they're_ not shoved into the spotlight for it..."

"You could just ask McGonagall. Gran says that as Deputy Head she has to talk to all the first years tonight to see if we have any questions."

**_Meanwhile, in America..._ **

In a 1940s style hospital room, a twenty four year old looking man woke up with a start.

"Where am I?" he asked the air, when a rush of memories flooded back to him, "Peggy!"

The man slammed the door open, not noticing the people in black suits who'd jumped up when the door opened.

Stumbling down a long, white corridor, the man came to another door which he shoved open.

Blinking in the sunlight, the first thing that the man noticed was that there weren't any sandbags by the door...and people were wearing brighter clothes. Not understanding he spun around, catching sight of a sign which flashed – _flashed_ – the date and time '18:30, 09/01/2011'

"Captain Rogers."

'Rogers' turned again and saw a tall, dark-skinned man with an eye patch stood there, having seemed to of appeared out of no-where.

"Who are you?" Rogers asked, taking a defensive stance, "What's going on?"

"My name is Nick Fury; I am the head of a government organisation called S.H.E.I.L.D." Fury paused, "We need to debrief you on what happened during the time period 1942 to 1943."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised because I've updated 'The One to Hold my Heart' I can update this!  
> Say what you like, but I like that ending – it seems Fury-ish.  
> And I know I said three chapters for each year but it's a good place to finish. Anyway, summer blends into the Avengers film, so it'll work out *shrugs*.  
> The dates are normally DD/MM/YYY but in the last scene it's MM/DD/YYYY – in case you're wondering.  
> Finally, McGonagall has to make sure all the first years are settled, regardless of House, because the Headmaster and his Deputy are supposed to be impartial (though that never happens).  
> Also! There is a blog/rp blog for this fic! The url is shieldsandarcreactors and the blog's called Princess in the Tower. You can ask me anything and pester me for updates there!


	5. Chapter Five

**_04/09/11_ **

**_07:30_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Staff Room, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry; Scotland._

Albus Dumbledore was sat at the back end of the Staff Room, sucking on a lemon drop and surveying the faculty members proudly as they discussed the new students.

"What of Ríonach Potter, Minevra my dear?" he asked the Scottish witch. Minevra adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat – well aware that everyone was watching her.

"As she stated at the Sorting – and in her letter – she wishes to be known as 'Honey Stark' Albus. She said that her adopted father gave her that name and she chooses to honour it."

"Anything else? How did she react to the whispers last night?"

"She asked me to tell her the story, which I did. Then she asked me how a one year old could defeat an apparently powerful wizard and scoffed at the idea of her mother's sacrifice, asking: ' _How many other mothers sacrificed themselves for their children? How many of those children are alive today?_ ' The whole thing was rather confusing."

"Well Minevra, Miss Stark lives with a certified genius!" Filius squeaked, "Tony Stark is the owner of a Muggle company worth at least double of the Malfoy Family business – even in Muggle currency! There is even a rumour that he built something called an 'arc reactor' which is now powering the White House!" the Head of Ravenclaw beamed at the sheer idea of such a use of (undoubtedly) logic, "Clearly Miss Stark wants proof of the deed she has committed and the stories that have been written aren't believable to her!"

Albus glanced at Severus, who had remained unusually quiet all this time and saw that the man had a glint of anger and loathing in his eye. Maybe his undying hatred of James Potter would bring the girl down a few notches...

"Most of you will have Miss Stark in your classes next week. I suggest you note any strange behaviour that she displays and report it back at the end of the week."

* * *

 

**_09/09/11_ **

**_09:05_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Potions Classroom, Dungeons; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Scotland._

"It's freezing down here!" Honey hissed, wrapping her arms around herself, "I should've worn my jumper!"

Indeed, Honey looked quite the oddity; wearing a blazer instead of a long robe (which had gone out of fashion _decades_ ago in the States). Neville and Tracey shook their heads as the three all sat together at the small table at the back. Honey shifted, then tugged her blazer off and hung it on the back of her chair.

"I thought you were cold." Tracey frowned

"I can't get comfy with it on." The red-head grumbled. Neville snorted just as their new teacher stalked in.

The man exuded gloom and hatred and the way that Tracey tensed up beside her told Honey that the professor couldn't be easily trusted.

The professor – Snape – started the class by taking the register. He passed no comment on any name until:

"Well well, Ríonach Potter...our new... _celebrity_."

Many students in green ties snickered, the ones in red looked scandalised while the ones in blue and the ones in yellow tried to not draw attention to themselves...except for one.

"It's Stark, sir, Honey Stark." The girl in question replied flatly. Snape's face contorted with anger.

"Very well then, _Stark_ , tell me; where would I find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat sir, if you were stupid enough not to not carry one around with you at all times." Honey drawled, which only seemed to rile Snape up even more.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, _Stark_ , for your impertinence."

Honey sighed, feeling like she was going to have a headache by the end of the lesson.

* * *

 

**_31/10/11_ **

**_18:30_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Scotland._

The following weeks from that point followed a pattern: whenever Honey earned points in any other lesson, Snape would just deduct them in Potions (most of them for stupid reasons). The fact made Honey a bit of an outcast in her own house, and as such she began to sit with Neville at the Gryffindor table. Tracey couldn't join them as there was a confusing rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Also, the fact that she 'was' Ríonach Potter had spread like wildfire. Many students were watching her and some tried to talk to her. Some students also recognised the Stark name and tried badgering her about new products.

The key word being tried – Honey simply brushed them aside with the infamous 'Paps Pout' (as Pep and Tash had taken to calling it not last year). Neville and Tracey found it hilarious and had begun to do 'battles of wills' when an older student looked conflicted about hexing someone who was the Heiress of the Potters and its Muggle equivalent.

With all this _excitement_ Honey hadn't realised that it had been over a month since she'd started _dear old_ Hoggywarts. She missed _home_. She missed her Dad and Pepper. She missed Tasha. Hell – she even missed McPherson!

"Where do you suppose Trace is Honey?" Neville asked quietly over the Halloween Feast, bringing her out of her thoughts. The red head blinked and shook her head softly.

"She's in the toilets crying her eyes out." Honey muttered, stabbing her food angrily, "Some Slytherin _bitch_ called her a 'half-blooded bastard'." The prejudices of Britain's Wizarding World had been explained to her and gave her another good reason to keep her _other_ heritage quiet.

"We should get her some food; it wouldn't do for her to miss a meal." Neville decided, acting oblivious to Honey's anger...and the eyes on them.

"Why do you care so much about Tracey Davis Neville?" a red head that Honey had likened to Rhodey for eating habits and un-radioactive slime for everything else, asked rudely, a slight sneer on his lips as he said Tracey's name.

"She's my _friend_ Weasley." Neville stated brusquely, "Don't you know what that means?"

The jerk started to turn an unflattering shade of red and opened his mouth to say something that _would_ have been _so amazing_ when the doors slammed open and their _useless_ Defence professor ran in screaming about a _troll_ of all things.

The Great Hall (which, really, wasn't _that_ great) flew into uproar. Dumbledore eventually restored order, with almost disastrous consequences.

"Well the Slytherins are in trouble, if the troll _is_ in the dungeons." Neville remarked calmly. Honey froze.

"Nev...Nev Tracey doesn't know about the troll." She fumbled the words out. Neville cursed under his breath.

"We'll have to go find her, make sure she doesn't somehow run into it."

But, naturally, the best laid plans of mice and men often mess up...

**_-:-_ **

**_18:43_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Unknown Corridor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Scotland_

Tracey sniffled into her robe's sleeve as she shuffled down a corridor to the Hall. She couldn't let Pug Parkinson or Bulstrode or Malfoy or Greengrass get the better of her or she wouldn't survive the next seven years.

It was quiet, _really_ quiet. Admittedly, everyone was in Great Hall, but even the unusual _hum_ of the castle seemed to have dimmed a little.

Then came the smell...

It was _rancid_ ; it was like a mixture of the Quidditch store room and her Great-Aunt Agnes' cabbage soup. _Truly disgusting..._

"Trace!"

The girl turned and saw Neville and Honey running towards her. Neville looked truly terrified and Honey wasn't faring much better...if you knew her properly.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, wondering what had gotten them into such a tizz.

"A troll's somehow gotten into the school. Our _illustrious_ Headmaster has decided that we should all go to our dorms, even though if it _is_ in the dungeons we'd been safer in the Hall still." Was Honey's terse reply, before she wrinkled her nose, "But what's that _smell?_ Jeez!"

Neville paled rapidly, grabbing their wrists and dragging them back the way he and Honey had just come from.

"Nev, what the-"

"What's wrong with you?"

Neville began to explain, but he was cut off by a loud, incomprehensible roar.

The three halted and turned around slowly to see a blundering, stumbling troll _headed straight for them!_

"Anybody know how to take out trolls?" Tracey asked, only half-joking. As the other two shook their heads, Tracey immediately began to plan: there were only two ways out; the way Hon and Nev had come or the way _behind_ the troll, which (hopefully) led to the Dungeons and the professors. They just had to get _around_ the troll.

Myriads of hexes and semi-Dark curses her Great-Uncle Tiberius had taken to teaching her once her Hogwarts letter had come began cropping up in her mind before Tracey she heard Honey sigh.

"You might want to cover Neville's eyes Trace." The red-head drawled, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and began to undo the clasp to her necklace.

Tracey watched in amazement as someone she considered a best friend _change_ in an instant. Honey's angular features softened and her emerald eyes intensified in luminosity. Her hair and skin began to glow as well, but more subtly than her eyes.

The troll slowed and began to sway as the minute girl made her way to it. Tracey snapped out of her stupor to clasp her hands around Neville's eyes – to stop him drooling.

The troll snorted loudly, took three shaky steps forward and fell against the wall _just_ in front of (what was probably) Honey.

The glowing girl sighed before reaching up to put her necklace back on and the normal Honey appeared.

"Don't tell my dad I did that – please." She practically begged them both before the teachers exploded onto the scene.

* * *

 

**_4/11/11_ **

**_13:22_ **

**_Location:_ ** _Lower Courtyard, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Scotland_

It had been four days since the 'troll incident' and the three friends were sat in the Courtyard enjoying the last bit of sun they were going to get for a while. Neville and Tracey, however, were also intent on getting out of Honey what had exactly happened. She'd been able to avoid any awkward questions because they had had too much homework and being bombarded by students who wanted to know about the troll. It seemed nothing could be kept a secret at Hogwarts...

"But – Honey – how did you _do_ that?" Tracey asked haltingly. She was still in shock over the change. Honey sighed and turned to them both.

"What I say now, _can't_ leave us three, okay?" At their nods, she continued; "When I was seven – maybe eight – I started glowing. It had always been there, according to Pepper, but it was _really_ noticeable all of a sudden. Dad has a contact in the Department of Magic; he came and declared me to be a Veela." Honey winced as they both gasped, "McPherson, Dad's contact, suggested that the gene had been passed down in my father's family, but because I was a girl it was acting as it does for the Veela in Europe, where I know they're more _acceptable_. For male Veela the only instinct they inherit is to find a mate, but female Veela inherit 'the Allure' and for some they can transform into birds when they're angry enough." Honey shrugged, having never experienced the phenomenon, "The only reason I'm not permently glowing is because Dad managed to create a dampener for it, which is why I wear this all the time." She fished out her necklace to show them. The charm was in the shape of a shield and was made out of platinum. There weren't any gems in it but there was a hum to it like there was to Hogwarts, only less powerful.

"The...The Potters did have some Veela blood in them." Neville started slowly, "I know for a fact James Potter was thought to be a full Veela because his mum was one and there were rumours that Lily Evans was part Veela – because she was considered more beautiful than the average witch."

"Don't you mind?" Honey asked, confused, "I-I thought-"

"That we'd reject you on the grounds that you 'weren't' human." Tracey stated dryly, smirking at Honey's nod, "Hon, I'm a half-blood and Nev's considered a 'blood traitor', so we can't really judge."

The shortest of the three smiled brightly before a pleasant silence that was completely devoid of any secrets fell.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_**14/06/12 00:45** _

_**Location:** Unknown Chamber_ [Ravenclaw First Year Girls Dorm] _, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry; Scotland_

_"You've failed me again Quirrel!" a raspy voice hissed in anger._

_"M-My Lord, if you would just give me o-one m-more chance..."_

_"No! You have proved your uselessness for the last time!"_

_"M-Master, please-" the man's pathetic pleas were cut off by an inhumane scream that was dragged from his throat as the thing with the raspy voice left his body as painfully as possible._

Honey woke with a start. That was possibly the weirdest dream she'd ever had and that included the one about her dad, a man, a woman, a dog and a pony. Must have eaten something funny... she decided, turning onto her side to try to go back to sleep, after all – she was going home tomorrow.

* * *

 

_**15/06/12 12:23** _

_**Location:**_ _Platform 9 ¾, Kings Cross Station; London, England_

Tony Stark watched as his fellow wait-ees milled about the platform. It was nice to see that stereotypes didn't change: the British were still tight-lipped bastards, magical or not. Tony was brought out of his thoughts by a piercing whistle. The crimson train that had taken his daughter away from him in September pulled in. In a matter of seconds children were disembarking and flooding towards anxious parents.

"Daddy!" a red blur tackled Tony around the waist. He laughed and picked her up.

"Miss me kiddo?" he asked, laughing as she nodded eagerly. "C'mon, our jet leaves in half an hour, and Pepper threatened to castrate me if we delayed it again."

* * *

 

_**01/07/12 21:23** _

_**Location:**_ _The White House; Washington D.C., Virginia; United States of America._

Honey giggled as she watched her dad and Pepper dance. It had been like this for two years and Pepper was still embarrassed by it. Honey herself wasn't in the mood for dancing; she'd been up late catching up on the Mundane subjects she'd missed while being at Hogwarts.

"Enjoying yourself, Miss Stark?" the Illinois accent of the President asked from her side, having appeared from no-where.

"Yes, thank you Mr. President." She chimed sweetly.

"The girls claim they missed you over Easter, you might be demanded to visit over the remainder of the summer." The President continued.

"I missed them as well, sir, but my father decided it would be more productive for me to stay in Britain over the holidays, so I wasn't continually suffering from jet lag."

"Ah, yes, Tony did say that you had decided to go to a British school...Which one was it again?"

"Highland Prep, Mr. President." Honey smiled as the man's eyes widened slightly. Unlike what most British magicals thought, every Mundane official knew about the existence of the Magical world and its schools.

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. President, but I think my bodyguard wants to talk to me." Honey glanced over to where Happy was beckoning her.

"Of course, Miss Stark, have a very nice evening." The President smiled and half-bowed to her, before they both headed their separate ways.

* * *

 

_**23/07/12 22:21** _

_**Location:**_ _Living Room, Stark Tower; Manhattan, New York; United States of America_

"So, how is it?" Pepper asked, as she and Honey stood next to the interactive table.

"Like Christmas, only more...Me." came Tony's voice from the speaker. Honey snorted with laughter while Pepper babbled on about press and something about Washington (the state, probably).

"Pep, Pepper, remember what we said? Enjoy the moment."

"Get in here and I will."

Honey scrunched her nose up, "Please, wait till I've gone to bed first." Grimacing as Pepper laughed at her and pulled her close with one arm. Honey rolled her eyes and tapped a few keys to bring up a chart.

"The levels are holding steady...I think." Pep commented, biting her lip.

"Of course they are." Tony replied wrapping one arm around Pep's shoulders and the other around Honey's, "So tell me: how does it feel to be a genius?"

"Oh, well – I really wouldn't know would I?" Pepper shot back fondly

"No, come on say it Pep: Stark Tower is your baby," Tony went to cup Pepper's face, "All this...came from you."

"No all this came from that." Pepper tapped Tony's chest piece.

"C'mon, give yourself some credit like...twelve percent."

"Twelve percent! Of my baby."

"Bad move there Dad." Honey muttered, ducking a swipe. As the others 'negotiated', Honey helped herself to her hot chocolate and enjoyed the show. That was, until Uncle Phil arrived.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Honey asked innocently.

"Which we know nothing about." Pep added hastily, squeezing Honey's shoulder.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped," Tony remarked dryly, opening the folder, "And I thought I didn't qualify."

"We didn't know that either."

"Yeah, apparently I'm, selfish, arrogant and...Don't play well with others."

"That, we did know." Pepper remarked dryly, making Honey giggle.

"Miss Potts, can you come here please?"

A few minutes later, Phil and Pepper had left and Honey was sent to bed, while Tony Stark learned quickly about something that could threaten his family's already turbulent life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should just have this all in one place - so no one can accuse me of plagiarism...
> 
> First Aug 28 2013

_24/07/12 14:55_

_Location: Aircraft, JFK International Airport; Manhattan, New York; United States of America_

Honey popped her head up over a crate. Her dad and Pepper were in the middle of a tearful goodbye so nobody would notice if she just slipped onto the plane that was taking her dad's things to the super secret S.H.E.I.L.D base. Honey looked towards to hanger doors before running up the ramp into the plane. She found a nice spot behind two tall boxes and soon got comfortable. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get some sleep... god knows how long I'm going to be on this thing...

* * *

_22:21_

_Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier; Moving Above the sea._

Honey jerked awake when she heard voices. The craft was (once again) in a hanger but it seemed bigger. Struggling slightly, she squeezed her way out of her (now considerably smaller) hiding spot and slipped off the jet.

"Oh wow." she breathed. Honey was stood in a state of the art hanger! It was slightly more impressive than the Starks' at JFK (not that she'd ever tell her dad that.)

"Hey, you!" A voice broke Honey out of her musings. Spinning round, she saw a S.H.I.E.L.D agent standing at her six reaching for his gun and – wait, what? "Stay right where you are!" the agent called out, holding his gun shakily and advancing towards her slowly. Now, there are two paths a person can take when faced with this situation: fight or flight.

However, Honey wasn't her father and as such she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Oi, come back!" Honey could hear the pounding of army boots on the metal floor growing louder and louder as she rushed down the seemingly endless corridors. "Crap!" She blurted out as she came to a dead end. Panicking, she thought as loudly as she could: _I need to be somewhere safe!_

And naturally, her magic acquiesced to her request.

* * *

Loki, God of Mischief, Magic and Lies, smirked. So there was another magical on board, one who was maybe as powerful as Loki himself – given time. Now to find her...

* * *

_22:26_

_Location: Main Deck, S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier; Moving above the Sea_

Honey appeared outside of two glass doors in a swirl of red and dark blue, gasping and slightly disorientated. _That_ had certainly never happened before. Now, where was she? The young girl nudged one of the doors open carefully and slipped into the room as soon as the gap was big enough. The first thing she saw was Agent Hill stood by the railings, which made Honey duck back behind the door. Hill still hadn't forgiven her for accidentally on purpose cracking the codes for S.H.I.E.L.D's mainframe and sending everyone a copy of Hill drunkenly singing 'Waterloo' at some party (but hey, her dad had been pretty impressed). Moving on, there were also three men in the room:

"The guy's as mad as a bag of cats." The guy Honey recognised as Bruce Banner remarked dryly, "You can smell crazy on him."

"Take care how you speak," the standing blonde man who was wearing weird(er) armour practically growled, "For Loki may be beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother."

"He's killed eighty people in two days." A cynical sounding voice told the man. A voice Honey remembered.

"He's adopted..." the blonde muttered dejectedly as Honey detached herself for her hiding spot.

"Nat!" she cried out, attracting (maybe too much) attention as she vaulted into the super spy/assassin's lap. The surrounding men and Agent Hill blinked as Natasha hugged the little girl tightly.

"Since when did kids work for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Captain America asked the room. Banner and the other man shrugged, probably still finding hard to believe that the infamous Black Widow cared about someone (like most of the Agents in the room).

"Miss Stark," Hill began acidly, that was auspicious, "does your father know you're here?".

"You're Howard's granddaughter?" the Captain spluttered.

"Well...he should." Honey replied vaguely, "And I'm adopted."

"Anyway, I think it's about the mechanics." Banner restarted the first conversation, "I mean; iridium? What does he need iridium for?"

"It's a stabilising agent." Tony Stark's voice proclaimed as he walked into the room with Coulson. "Seriously, I'll fly you to Portland...No?" Tony sighed and turned to the room, "Selvig has to make sure that the portal won't close in on itself like it did at S.H.E.I.L.D." Catching sight of Honey, Tony changed into his 'stern parent' persona, "And you and I, young lady, will have a serious discussion about sneaking onto jets and not getting caught at it." Honey sighed dramatically, relaxing against Nat as her dad was...well, her dad.

"Dr. Banner is only here to locate the cube," Fury told Tony sharply, "I was hoping you would join him."

"I say we look at that stick of his, it maybe magical but it works a lot like a HYDRA weapon." Captain America pointed out.

"I don't know about that – but it is powered by the cube, and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

The big guy – Point Break – frowned, "Monkeys? I do not-"

"I do!" the Cap blurted out, flushing slightly when everyone looked at him, "I-I understood that reference."

"Hmm, shall we play Doctor?" Tony asked Banner, "C'mon kiddo." Gesturing for Honey to follow them.

* * *

 

_22:52_

_Location: Bruce and Tony's Lab, the Helicarrier_

While Bruce busied himself with Loki's staff, the two Starks had a 'team meeting';

"I thought you going to Washington with Pepper." Tony started matter-of-factly, staring down at his daughter in a disappointed fashion.

"I-I wasn't going to leave you!" the tiny redhead defended herself, "You never go anywhere possibly dangerous without Happy! And he's practically on holiday; Pepper's got to carry on with the whole 'business as usual' thing and even though Nat's here you're still on your own and...And I don't want to lose you." She ended on a whisper. Tony blinked, before rubbing his five o'clock shadow and smiling ruefully.

"Well, I can't make you go back now...just make sure you stay here or with Romanoff."

"Okay Daddy."

Bruce coughed awkwardly, catching their attentions. "Well, the gamma readings are consistent with Selvig's notes on the Tesseract, but it'll take weeks to process."

"If we bypass their main frame," Tony began, snapping into 'genius' mode, "We can clock this in...Six hundred teraflops."

Banner laughed dryly "And all I packed was a toothbrush."

"You should come by Stark Tower sometime. The first ten floors, all R&D."

"It's his personal candy land." Honey butted in, hopping up on a unit near the pair, "You'd love it."

"Thanks, but last time I was in New York I kinda broke...Harlem." Bruce muttered uncomfortably.

"Well I promise a stress free environment," Tony remarked, ignoring Honey's 'Pepper' look, "No tension, no surprises." With that he jabbed Bruce with an electric prod, causing the other genius to yelp. "You really have got a lid on it haven't you?"

"Are you nuts." The Captain asked, walking up to the trio.

"Jury's out." Tony quipped, "What's your secret? Bongo drums? Jazz music? Huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship is not funny... No offense doc."

"It's alright; I wouldn't have come if I couldn't handle being poked." Bruce tried to play it off.

"You're tip-toeing big guy – you need to strut!" Tony pulled out of bag of blueberries, offering some to Honey; who took what could probably be considered half the bag.

"And you need to focus on the problem Mr. Stark."

"Here we go." Honey muttered through a mouthful of blueberries.

"Oh I am, but I can't do the equation until I have all the variables." Tony tried to explain, "Why did Fury call us in, why now."

"You think he's hiding something?"

"Captain he's a spy – he's the spy, his secrets have secrets." Tony felt like rolling his eyes, "It's bugging him to." Pointing to Bruce.

"I-I-"

"Doctor?"

Bruce sighed, taking his glasses off. "'A warm light for all mankind'...Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it."

"Well I think that was meant for you." Bruce glanced at Tony and (to a lesser extent) Honey. Tony handed him the bag of blueberries, "Even if Barton didn't tell him about the Tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly-" Both the Starks present levelled the Captain with a fierce glare. "-building in New York."

"Which is powered by an arc reactor; a self sustaining energy source...That thing will run itself for what – a year?"

"It's just a prototype." Tony smirked, before glancing at the clueless looking Captain, "I'm kinda the only big name in clean energy right now, that's what he's getting at."

"So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D bring him in on the Tesseract project? What is S.H.I.E.L.D even doing in the clean energy business anyway?" Bruce questioned.

"I should probably look into that, once my decryption programme manages to break through to all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secure files."

"I sorry, did you just say-"

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D has ever tried to hide...Blueberry?"

"And you wonder why they didn't want you around?" the Captain asked dryly

"An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically not cool."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. He's a man trying to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following's never been my style."

"And you're all about style aren't you?"

Tony went to retort viciously, but stopped when he saw Honey shaking her head.

"Steve, tell me none of this seems a little funky to you."

Steve puffed up momentarily, before leaving with only a murmur of 'Just find the cube'.

"So that's the guy my dad would never shut up about?" Tony asked the others dryly, "They should've kept him on ice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they fucking should have *scowls*

**Author's Note:**

> please review :D


End file.
